screenplayprohdfandomcom-20200214-history
Modifying the Interface
You can very easily modify the interface of the ScreenPlay Pro. You need only change some of the images that are in /usr/local/bin/Resource. The new images have to have the same name and same size in pixels as the original ones, and have to be kept in BMP 16bits R5G6B5: In Photoshop: #File --> #Save As...--> #Format =BMP --> #Save --> #BMP options--> #Advanced --> #R5G6B5 --> #Ok The skins page contains a template and shared skins to help you identify what images you need to modify. Warning: If you eliminate the files in /usr/local/bin/Resource, change the name, or replace them with a different format it is possible that you will not get any menu on the TV. In this case, it is necessary to reinstall the original firmware. Absolute black (RGB = 0,0,0) is sometimes treated as transparent. So you may get unintended effects when using it which is why iomega probably used 16,16,16 instead. When saving the image, it MUST be saved in 16-bit R5G6B5 BMP format. Most programs won't do that. GIMP (free) will do that if you select the option "Save As", save it as a BMP format, then when presented with the "Advanced Options" expand it and switch the format to R5B6G5. If you select to Save instead of Save as, you won't be presented with the advanced options dialog, and it won't save it under that format even if the file was previously that format. Failure to save it in the right format will cause your screenplay to reboot when it tries to display the item. If it is on the main menu, your screenplay will be stuck in a continuous reboot. Images These are the images found in the ZIP packages. Preview.jpg - this is needed by IOMTools, and is just a bitmap identifying the package (720x576, does not have to be a screenshot, it can be anything you want. It is not loaded onto the screenplay) These are related to the main menu IMAGE_GUIDE_BG.bmp - Main background image for selection of menu items. The following images are the left main menu overlay when certain menu items are higlighted. IMAGE_GUIDE_HOME_HDD - when ScreenPlay Pro menu item is highlighted2 IMAGE_GUIDE_HOME_USB - when External USB menu item is highlighted IMAGE_GUIDE_HOME_NET - when Network menu item is highlighted IMAGE_GUIDE_HOME_VIDEOIN - when AV Input menu item is highlighted IMAGE_GUIDE_HOME_TIMER - when Schedule menu item is highlighted IMAGE_GUIDE_HOME_SETUP - when Setup menu item is highlighted IMAGE_GUIDE_ITEM_UNFOCUS - Background of individual Main menu items on the right side when not highlighted IMAGE_GUIDE_ITEM_FOCUS - Background of individual main menu items on the right side when highlighted These are related to the playback menus IMAGE_GBROWSER_BG.bmp - Background image displayed when in the ScreenPlay menu, External USB menu, Network menu, and Setup menu The following are the images displayed as the background for each item being shown on the IMAGE_GBROWSER_BG screens when showing All, Movies, or Music (shown as a list) IMAGE_GBROWSER_DIR_AUDIO_UNFOCUS.bmp - When music item is displayed IMAGE_GBROWSER_DIR_AUDIO_SELECT.bmp - When music item is highlighted IMAGE_GBROWSER_DIR_FOLDER_UNFOCUS.bmp - when folder is displayed IMAGE_GBROWSER_DIR_FOLDER_SELECT.bmp - when folder is highlighted IMAGE_GBROWSER_DIR_FOLDERUP_UNFOCUS.bmp - when "go up one directory" folder is displayed IMAGE_GBROWSER_DIR_FOLDERUP_SELECT.bmp - when "go up one directory" folder is highlighted IMAGE_GBROWSER_DIR_PIC_UNFOCUS.bmp - when a picture is displayed IMAGE_GBROWSER_DIR_PIC_SELECT.bmp - when a picture is highlighted IMAGE_GBROWSER_DIR_VIDEO_UNFOCUS.bmp - when a video is displayed IMAGE_GBROWSER_DIR_VIDEO_SELECT.bmp - when a video is highlighted The following are the images displayed as the background for each item being shown on the IMAGE_GBROWSER_BG screens when showing Photos (thumbnail mode) IMAGE_GBROWSER_ICON_FOLDERUP.bmp - when "go up one directory" folder is displayed or highlighted IMAGE_GBROWSER_ICON_FOLDER.bmp - when folder is displayed or highlighted in Screenplay menu IMAGE_GBROWSER_ICON_NET.bmp - when folder is displayed or highlighted in Network menu IMAGE_GBROWSER_ICON_USB.bmp - when folder is displayed or highlighted in External USB menu IMAGE_GBROWSER_IMAGE_UNFOCUS.bmp - when thumbnail is displayed IMAGE_GBROWSER_IMAGE_SELECT.bmp - when thumbnail is highlighted IMAGE_DEVICE_HDD.bmp - displayed in the lower left corner when in the ScreenPlay Pro menu IMAGE_DEVICE_USB.bmp - displayed in the lower left corner when in the External USB menu IMAGE_DEVICE_NET.bmp - displayed in the lower left corner when in the Network menu IMAGE_GBROWSER_LOADING_BG.bmp - displayed with partial transparency with the word "Loading..." and the following 5 images in repetitive sequence. IMAGE_GBROWSER_LOADING_1.bmp IMAGE_GBROWSER_LOADING_2.bmp IMAGE_GBROWSER_LOADING_3.bmp IMAGE_GBROWSER_LOADING_4.bmp IMAGE_GBROWSER_LOADING_5.bmp These images are the images that overlay the left side of the Screenplay menu, External USB menu and Network menu when you are selecting the types of media to display. IMAGE_GBROWSER_TAB1.bmp - "All" image IMAGE_GBROWSER_TAB2.bmp - "Photos" image IMAGE_GBROWSER_TAB3.bmp - "Movies" image IMAGE_GBROWSER_TAB4.bmp - "Music" image IMAGE_CONFIRM_WINDOW.bmp - This is the transparent window that appears for confirmation, such as when you press the menu button after highlighting a folder (to copy or delete). It appears to not care about the colors you specify, it only uses it to mask. These are for the Schedule menu item IMAGE_TIMER_BG.bmp - The main background used for scheduling IMAGE_TIMER_SCHEDULE_UNFOCUS.bmp - Background used for when individual schedules are displayed, but not highlighted IMAGE_TIMER_SCHEDULE_FOCUS.bmp - Background used for when individual schedules are highlighted IMAGE_TIMER_EDIT_BG.bmp - The background used when editing the time When editing a schedule, these images control the background for each element of the schedule. IMAGE_TIMER_DATE_UNFOCUS.bmp - when date is not highlighted IMAGE_TIMER_DATE_FOCUS.bmp - When date is highlighted IMAGE_TIMER_TIME_UNFOCUS.bmp - Time and Duration, both HH and MM, not highlighted IMAGE_TIMER_TIME_FOCUS.bmp - Time and Duration, both HH and MM, when highlighted IMAGE_TIMER_REPEAT_UNFOCUS.bmp - Repeat background, when not highlighted IMAGE_TIMER_REPEAT_FOCUS.bmp - Repeat background, when highlighted IMAGE_TIMER_SRC_UNFOCUS.bmp - Quality background, when not highlighted IMAGE_TIMER_SRC_FOCUS.bmp - Quality background, when highlighted IMAGE_TIMER_RECORD_PREVIEW.bmp - This the background that overlays the IMAGE_TIMER_EDIT_BG at the place where the AV Input is shown while you are setting up the schedule. These are for the Setup menu item First level setup is the setup screen that appears when you select setup menu item. 2nd level is the setup screen that appears when you select an item on the first level setup screen. 3rd level setup is the screen that appears when you select an item on the 2nd level setup screen. IMAGE_SETUP_BG1.bmp - First screen in the Setup menu option, a large dialog overlaying most of the IMAGE_GBROWSER_BG.bmp IMAGE_SETUP_BG2.bmp - Second level screen in the setup menu option. It also is a large dialog overlaying most of the IMAGE_GBROWSER_BG.bmp IMAGE_SETUP_BG3.bmp - Third level screen in the setup menu option. It also is a large dialog overlaying most of the IMAGE_GBROWSER_BG.bmp IMAGE_SETUP_BG.bmp - This is not used, but it was probably intended to be the background image of the prior 3 images. IMAGE_SETUP_TITLE.bmp - The background which overlays IMAGE_SETUP_BG1 - IMAGE_SETUP_BG3 at the top, most times (Divx Info screen not included) IMAGE_SETUP_ITEM1_UNFOCUS.bmp - First screen in the setup menu option, background for when items are nothighlighted IMAGE_SETUP_ITEM1_FOCUS.bmp - First screen in the setup menu option, background for when items are highlighted IMAGE_SETUP_ITEM2_UNFOCUS.bmp - in 2nd level setup menu option, background for when items are not highlighted IMAGE_SETUP_ITEM2_FOCUS.bmp - in 2nd level setup menu option, background for when items are highlighted IMAGE_SETUP_ITEM2_STATUS.bmp - not used. Probably intended for the right side selection shown in 2nd level setup IMAGE_DEFAULT_MARK.bmp - in 3rd level setup, this is put to the left side of the selected item IMAGE_L3BG.bmp - 3rd level setup item, not highlighted IMAGE_L3FOCUS.bmp - 3rd level setup item, highlighted IMAGE_L3BG1.bmp - Background of the items shown for information when selecting wireless lan setup When setting the time, these three images are used to display the blocks that the time & date are in IMAGE_NONFOCUS_TIME1.bmp - Leftmost, which is Year and Hour, not selected IMAGE_NONFOCUS_TIME2.bmp - Middle, which is Month and Minute, not selected IMAGE_NONFOCUS_TIME3.bmp - Rightmost, which is Day and Second, not selected IMAGE_FOCUS_TIME1.bmp - Leftmost, which is Year and Hour, selected IMAGE_FOCUS_TIME2.bmp - Middle, which is Month and Minute, selected IMAGE_FOCUS_TIME3.bmp - Rightmost, which is Day and Second, selected These ones are not included in the packages, but are on the drive and do display. IMAGE_KBD_BG.bmp - Keyboard (for Wireless WEP/WPA key entry) IMAGE_KBD_FOCUS.bmp - small key with highlight IMAGE_KBD_FOCUS1.bmp - large key with highlight IMAGE_KBD_INACTIVE.bmp - keys that are not allowed IMAGE_KBD_UNFOCUS.bmp - small key with no highlight IMAGE_KBD_UNFOCUS1.bmp - large key with no highlight IMAGE_DISPLAY_HDD.bmp - displayed when display button is pressed while in screenplay mode or AV Input mode IMAGE_DISPLAY_USB.bmp - displayed when display button is pressed while in External USB mode IMAGE_DISPLAY_NET.bmp - displayed when display button is pressed while in Network mode These are also not included in the packages, but display while playing videos IMAGE_ABREPEAT_SETA.bmp - Displayed when you press A->B button to set the First repeat point IMAGE_ABREPEAT_SETB.bmp - Displayed when you press A->B button to set the Second repeat point IMAGE_ANGLE.bmp - Displayed during DVD playback when another angle is available IMAGE_FFWD.bmp - Displayed onscreen when fast forwarding IMAGE_REW.bmp - Displayed onscreen when rewinding IMAGE_FORBIDDEN.bmp - Displayed when you try to do something the DVD won't let you do IMAGE_MUTE.bmp - displayed when mute button is pressed IMAGE_NEXT.bmp - Displayed when the Next chapter button is pressed IMAGE_PREV.bmp - displayed when the Prev Chapter button is pressed IMAGE_PAUSE.bmp - Displayed when the Pause button is pressed IMAGE_PLAY.bmp - Displayed when the play button is pressed IMAGE_REC.bmp - Displayed when the record button is pressed IMAGE_REC_PAUSE.bmp - Displayed when pause has been pressed after REC has been pressed IMAGE_REC_STOP.bmp - Displayed when stop has been pressed after REC has been pressed IMAGE_REPEAT_ALL.bmp - Displayed when repeat has been pressed IMAGE_REPEAT_TRACK.bmp - Displayed when repeat has been pressed IMAGE_SLOW.bmp - When slow is pressed IMAGE_STOP.bmp - when stop is pressed IMAGE_ZOOM.bmp - Displayed next to the zoom level when pressing zoom button There are a lot that are not used, and maybe some that are used by the ScreenPlay that I didn't catch. Español Category:Advanced Configurations